Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic
Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes shadows. Information *'Type': Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic *'Users': Rogue Cheney, Future Rogue Cheney Description A Magic which allows the user to transform their physiology into that of a Shadow Dragon, turning their body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, the user is also able to fade themselves into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if the user is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, they are then vulnerable to attack. The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, as a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, likely allows its user to consume shadows to replenish their strength and develop resistance to it as well. Spells Future Rogue's Spells Basic Spells Offensive *'Shadow Dragon's Roar': The Shadow Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of shadow; the user quickly gathers and releases a large burst of shadows from their mouth. Aside from blunt damage, it also has a laceration effect that cuts through a target's flesh within the blast. *'Shadow Dragon's Iron Fist': The user engulfs one of their hands into shadows and punches the target, causing sheer blunt damage alongside a cutting effect that pierces their flesh. *'Shadow Dragon's Slash': The user covers their arm in shadows and then punches the target. They can also divide their shadow into numerous thin tendrils to strike the target. *'Shadow Dragon's Claw': The user covers their feet in shadows and attacks the target with a shadow-enhanced kick, apparently making the said kick stronger. *'Shadow Dragon's Blade': The user forms their shadow into a sharp blade, surrounded by the shadows it was created from. The blade can be sent towards the target from a distance and acts like a normal blade would, piercing the target's body on contact. *'Shadow Dragon's Eruption': The user forms a ball of shadows in their hand and throws it at the ground, where it bursts into a geyser of shadows that hits the target from underneath, throwing them into the air, whilst simultaneously damaging them. (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang': The user lashes the opponent with their open hands cloaked in shadows. (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Vortex': The user extends their shadow in length, creating a large, swirling vortex-shaped shadow under the targets, which are then pulled down into the shadow without leaving a trace. (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Scales': The user releases a volley of shadowy scales from their hands towards the desired target. (Unnamed) Supportive *'Shadow Possession': A passive, Shadow Dragon Slayer spell that allows the Shadow Dragon Slayer to transforms into shadows and move towards their target, then capturing them and leaving them immobile for a certain period of time. *'Shadow Pursuit': The user transforms into shadows and moves towards their target at amazing speeds to keep up with, while at the same time, can't be attacked while in said shadow for only a specific amount of time. (Unnamed) Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Spell